Seek and destroy Royce gets hungry
by Ranekaera
Summary: FINALLY, NEW EFFING CHAPTER! it's a bit silly. I was overtired, and I personally hate mcdonalds, but they had it coming.
1. Dead empty

Alright, I saw that story about the Mary Sues Must Die, and I swear, this story about Royce is NOT A MARY SUE STORY. No one in here has any fascination with a dead boy, half shaved, complete with brain leakage. Royce simply died on an empty stomach. Meant to be humorous.

Royce Clayton wandered up and down the cliff floor, dragging his baseball bat behind him on the gravel. Above him on the road, cars drove by.

He turned to his wrecked car, wheels in the air, and sighed. He wished, for the thousandth time, that he had not given in to that drag race. The guy had been an idiot and not worth it. He could be in school doing something normal right now, or at home, smelling his mothers Rhubarb pie and watching television with his father. At the thought of pie, his stomach gave a rumble, and he looked down at it.

"…shut up." He muttered; as if talking to it would knit the rash on one side of his body and make him live again so he could eat. He had not had dinner or lunch the day he had died.

Suddenly, he heard a noise up the cliff side and, looking up he saw a girl walking along, balancing with her arms held out to her sides so she wouldn't fall to the sheer rocks below. The cliff had two drop offs, the one where he had flipped his car and burst into flames, and the one below, that lead to the waters edge and that no one ever survived.

The first thing he noticed about this girl was that she was dressed differently. She wore a pleated, plaid skirt that would have turned some heads in his day, because it was so short, and a white muscle shirt, of the sort worn by the young men in the locker rooms at Royce's school. On her back was slung a book bag with a skull on it.

Royce, remembering his gurgling half a stomach, walked up to her, steadying his baseball bat, and he gritted his teeth when he saw that she had something in her hand, a wrapper of some sort.

Royce took a swing at her, and the bat smashed the side of her face into the side of the rock wall. Blood spurted in a ruby red fountain, and Royce grabbed her by the shoulder before she could fall. He tore her book bag off and let her teeter to the rocks below.

Crouching to examine his ill-gotten prize, Royce unzipped the bag and rooted through its contents. He saw a crumpled up bag with an unfamiliar logo on it and searched inside; nothing. She had obviously been hungry, too.

Growling in annoyance, Royce threw the book bag down below to meet its owner.

He looked off into the distance and wondered when he would be able to eat again.


	2. In which he terrorizes a McDonalds

This chapter is the direct result of being fired from McDonalds TWICE. I hate the place. This chapter might be a tad bit silly. I'm overtired.

Enjoy.

ps. will another c2 staff for this movie please email me or send me a review explaining what it means to BE a c2 staff, because I'm not really sure I know yet.

Royce felt no satisaction in killing the other girl, but he was still hungry. He walked morosely down the cliff road, counting the inumerous tire tracks, when he spotted his small town below. LIghts were on everywhere and he could smell the familiar smells of gasoline and fumes. He vanished to the human eye and reappeared in the middle of downtown.

"What the-?" he muttered, totally shocked.

Nothing was in the right place!!!! Where was the old burger joint? And the drive-in theater? And the bowling alley? Where were all the houses? And _why_ was everybody stuck through with pins and bits of metal?!!!

"crap." he said bleakly.

He was out of his league. Then he smelled something tantalizingly familiar. It smelled like...

"Hambuger." he said, practically drooling.

There in front of him, amid the various unfamiliar stores and buildings, was a giant pole twice the thickness of himself, with a giant, yellow M.He had no idea what it was, but his stomach said food.

He made his way to the door like a zombie, lost in a euphoria of happiness at finally finding food. After nearly 60 years! Finally, he could eat!

He walked in to the restaurant and smiled... grease. Mmmmm. He ignored the people and little kids around him, and followed a fat woman in red and black behind the counter.

He snapped. He culdn't bear it. The smell... the warmth... he had to have this!!!

He raised his bat above his head, and brought it down on the fat woman, screaming a war cry of

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOODDD!!!!!!!!"

She screamed and went crashing down, slipping in the grease on the floor, and the whole place went into a panic. He dashed left and right, grabbing what he could and stuffing it into his face, not tasting but liking the old feeling of it anyway.

"FOOOOOOOOD!!! GIMME GIMME GIMME!!! MINE!! HEY, I WANT THAT BURGER!!!" He snatched a burger out of a boy's hand and crammed it down his cold dead throat, much to the shock of everyone. The place was swimming in hot grease and pandemonium. People were running.

"AHAHAhahahahaha!!!!! Fries!!! Burgers!!! FOOOOD!!!" He laughed.

"Call 911!"

"Mommy!! Daddy!! What is it?"

"AHHHHH!! MOMMMYYYYYYYY!!" He ignored the screams and kept eating, and eating and eating. Being dead, he knew he didn't really have to eat, but that didn't change the fact that he _wanted_ to.

Hamburger dribble down his mouth and both cheeks were slick with the grease. A piece of lettuce dangled from his lip like a bizarre goatee, giving him the deranged look of a madman, but he didn't care. He was hungry!!!

"FOOOOOOOOD!!!"


End file.
